Meeting My Twin
by AndroB
Summary: Draco has twin brother that he never told anybody about. His twin comes to Hogwarts and turns his life upside down.
1. Aunt Monica's Letter

******_Lynx Malfoy_******

You know what's worse than having a brother that hates you? A twin brother that hates you. My name is Lynx Malfoy, but please call me Lynn. I have a twin brother, and it just so happens I was the one to have the worst name. Draco Malfoy is my twin but I'm the older twin. The worst part is that we're identical. Nobody can tell us apart, not even our parents. We are both wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well we do now….

It all started when I was in California with my aunt and her son, Zach. My dad had sent me to live with her when I was seven because he thought I didn't act much like a Malfoy and he thought that I wouldn't be able to carry the Malfoy name. Anyway, I had been there for eight years (I am now 15 for you bad math students). Zach and I have never really liked each other.

"Mom! Lynn ripped my homework!" Zach screamed.

"I did not! You gave your homework to Mitsy on purpose to get me in trouble!" I yelled back. (Mitsy is our dog)

" Mom! He's lying! I wouldn't do that!" Zach lied to mom.

You do believe me, right. I'm the good boy in this story! Draco and Zach are the bad boys! " But Aunt Monica! I wouldn't do such a thing! He's lying! A big fat liar! Have I ever lied to you about anything before?" I cried.

My face was blood red from anger. " Yes, you lie to me about your report card often and what about--"

" That's not my point!" I interrupted her.

Okay, I don't do well in Social Studies and English. So what? Lying about a report card doesn't necessarily make me a bad guy. " Okay, you two, cool it!" Aunt Monica finally spoke.

She's a pro by now at settling our fights since we hated each at first sight. " Now," Aunt Monica went one, " Zach, the truth and now! You know you'll be in more trouble if you tell the truth later rather than now," she finished.

Zach looked down at the floor. " I-I gave my homework to Mitsy, not Lynn," he said in his please-forgive-me voice.

"Well, then you're going to be in trouble with your teacher. Tell your cousin you're sorry and get your backpack. Your 14 and still pulling the 'dog ate my homework' excuse!" my aunt told Zach.

For your information, Zach is a year younger than I am. " Lynn, please go check the mail," Aunt Monica told me.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I told her.

I gave her a letter. (I always read her letters) I took the letter after her. It read:

__

Dear Monica Miller,

You know how we made a deal about you keeping Lynn? The deal is off. I've been thinking, and it's lonely around the house without him. I also think it would be good for Draco to really get to know his brother. If Lynn is not going to a boarding school, I'd like it if I could have him back before Draco starts Hogwarts. Just so you know, Draco is about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. I do expect Lynn has been attending a wizarding school.

Thanks so much!

Lucius Malfoy

****

Wow! What a short letter. Zach and I both attend a wizard school that has a summer school program. We have to learn about two muggle subjects--I chose Social Studies and English, which I practically fail. Me? Go back to London? I really don't know….


	2. Not Ready Yet

***LYNX MALFOY***

"Dear, Dear, Dear! The man wants you back already," said Aunt Monica as she took the letter from my hand.

"Already? It's been eight years!" I told her.

"It's been that long already?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, suddenly loosing interest in that and focusing on Zack.

"Dude, that was freakingly awesome, baby!" I heard him saying to Miranda and Maurice outside. (They're twins)

Let me remind you that this is California and that Zack grew up here. People from California say the strangest things! Maurice had just done a trick on his skateboard. Skateboarding is Zack's hobby and I can't figure out for the life of me why! It's so lame!

Zack goes outside before school every morning to see Miranda---and Maurice, but mostly Miranda. They are our next door neighbors and Zack has this big crush on Miranda. She has brown hair and many freckles which Zack thinks are cute. "Lynn, Hello! Do you want to go back to London?" my Aunt asked.

" Yeah, sure! Whatever!" I told her, not paying any attention to what she was saying.

All of a sudden, I just realized what she had asked. " Wait a minute!" I said as an owl flew out the window, " I want to stay here."

" I'm sorry, Lynn but if I sent another letter it would disappoint your father. You're leaving next week." Monica said.

I sighed, if only I had of paid attention to what she had said. I will no longer get Miranda and Maurice to help me on my spells because of a mistake I made! I slowly walked upstairs and packed a picture of Zack, Miranda and Maurice together, My Aunt and my Uncle. (Also a few pictures of my teachers) I really, really don't want to leave!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***DRACO MALFOY***

I sighed; the manor is sooo boring! I was in my 'boring' room. On the walls, there are pictures of kids that look bored. Well, am I boring you? I am? Okay, to not make you bored, I'll tell you about the things in my 'bored' room. There are board games (get it? Board games? They're boring! Okay, no?) There is a Whiz-TV, which has all the boring channels including the Puke Channel.

What? Oh, yeah! The Puke Channel is called that because it has baby shows on ALL day! (Don't ask me what that has to do with today's topic---being bored!) I have---What's wrong now? Oh, I guess you're very hard to entertain.

Just then, my father interrupted my thoughts. (Man! I was just having some fun!) "Draco, I have something very important to tell you," He told me first thing.

In my 15 years of being alive, nothing good starts out ' I have something important to tell you'. " You know your brother, Lynn?" he asked.

" Yeah, my dumb twin!" I mumbled under my breath.

Dad ignored me though, "Well," he said speeding up, " I sent a letter to him the other day to ask if he can come back---and I just got a letter from my owl---she said yes!"

I looked at my dad and an evil thought came to my brain! " SHE SAID YES!? Dad! I didn't know my twin was a girl! Why didn't you tell me that Lynn was actually a girl in disguise? I should've known with the girl name and the way she was always coming on to me." I told my dad.

Dad looked at me and just shook his head." YOUR AUNT SAID YES NOT LYNN!" he told me.

" Oh, so Lynn didn't know about this idiotic plan of yours either?" I asked.

" NO! He knew, and he and your Aunt both said that they agreed. Now, do I have to explain everything to you?" Dad asked.

" No, just explain to me why HE got to have a say in all this and I don't even get to have an opinion in the matter!" I replied.

"Dr---" he started to say.

" No! Listen to ME for once in my life! I don't want my twin back! I like being an only child! No one at my school even knows about Lynn! I hate you for doing this to me! " I yelled.

" Draco, I knew you would act this way, and besides I think it would be good for you and him to get to know each other," he explained.

I don't believe one word of that! My father has never cared about what is good for me. All he cares about his carrying on the family name and he probably wants to see if Lynn could do a better job than I could.

The days passed by and it got closer and closer to Lynn's arrival. I dread the day he comes. Unfortunately the day came, and quicker than I wanted for that matter.

I wore my best outfit---an outfit that Lynn couldn't possibly afford! I walked downstairs, grabbing my best green jacket and then checked in the mirror to make sure my hair was perfect.

" Draco! Hurry up!" my dad said impatiently.

You'd hate to be waiting to use my bathroom. My mum says I'm slower than a girl is but I highly doubt that. Soon we were on our way to the airport. My goofy Aunt had to send him here on a muggle airplane. She could have used Floo Powder. 

As we got closer to the airport, I began to feel my stomach lurch. I didn't want to get closer to my twin. He could ruin my reputation. As soon as I saw Lynn, I felt my heart drop down into my stomach. Lynn---my idiotic twin who is identical and couldn't carry the Malfoy name. I'd bet anything he was sent away for a reason.

I wished I wasn't at the airport. I felt like passing out…probably all the muggles in this place are causing me to feel sick.


	3. Getting Supplies

***Lynn Malfoy***

I closed my eyes as the plane went down. I really hate planes, but my aunt made get on it--plus if I didn't, Zack would call me a baby or sissy or whatever insult that pops up in his head. I think that Aunt Monica thought that a plane was the safest way to arrive in England. Personally, I would have preferred floo powder.

I stepped off the plane and I can say one thing about England--its nothing like California. I then found Draco and his parents. I stretched my hand forward to greet him, but he just stood there. "Draco! Be nice," Draco's dad told him through gritted teeth.

For a second it looked like he was about to hit him with his snake cane. "Yes, Father," Draco mumbled under his breath and I had to strain to hear him.

Draco hesitated but finally extended his hand for the handshake and we shook hands. For a split second, both of our eyes met and we stared at each other. It was like looking into a mirror. Draco's mom put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around." Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"I-I guess," Draco replied.

I would have given anything at that moment to know exactly what he was thinking. I decided to check out Draco's wardrobe choice, and that's when I realized that Draco and I had the same tastes. We both had our hair gelled back and our coats were exactly the same--same color and same brand. Our shirts on the other hand, didn't look alike but we both wore black watches. I followed them into a red Ferrari. I've never ridden in one of those before and could get used to it.

When we got there, we pulled into a huge garage and I got out. I then walked up to the huge mansion that they had. I hate to say this, but I kind of miss my 2 story house."Welcome back, Lynx," Dad told me.

"Um, actually, its Lynn, please," I informed him.

I can't stand being called Lynx. Why is it the bad boys get the best names? (Probably because they have to go through life depending on their good looks and their name) "Well, if you prefer Lynn, then I-I guess I don't mind calling you that. Well, no use just standing out here," dad replied.

He then rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door. I guess she's the maid. There's just something I don't like about Mr. Malfoy. Maybe it's his long blonde hair--or his snake cane he carries around, or just maybe the way he talks. Whatever it is, I'm just not used to it. "Oh, Lynx! I haven't seen you in years!" the maid said as soon as she saw me.

Okay, I'm going to explode! "Um, would you mind not calling me that? I prefer Lynn," I told her, on the verge of screaming.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Draco snickering. He was probably getting a big kick out of this! " Oh, darling I am so sorry, really. Come on in," she apologized as I came in.

I don't like being called darling either, oh well. I won't say anything to her as long as she doesn't call me Lynx. " So, uh, Lynn would you like to share a room with your brother? I mean, since you haven't seen him in a long time you might want to get to know him more, or would you like your own room?" my dad asked.

I thought about that. Did I really want to share a room with my long lost brother? " Well, I want my own room," I told him.

"Yes!" I heard Draco say to himself.

" Okay, then in two weeks you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Draco. I've already informed Dumbledore, the Headmaster," he informed me.

I couldn't help but notice that he said Dumbledore as if it were a nasty word. Oh well, I still can't wait to start school.

***Draco Malfoy***

I woke up and found myself on the floor. I was tangled up in my blankets. Man! I thought I only fell out of bed at Hogwarts--and their beds are not near as comfortable as these here are at my manor. I glanced at the clock. It said it was 1:00 in the morning.

I'm never going to get back to sleep! I took a deep sigh and tried to untangle myself from the blankets. I got back in bed and tried to get back to sleep. Have you ever had a night like this? Lynn is probably having a better night, or should I say, Lynx! At least he wants his own room--the last thing I want to do is share a room with my twin. Especially when there are about 16 rooms that are mine. Make that 17. I have 12 rooms for each month, four rooms for my feelings (angry, bored, excited, and happy), and one guestroom. Right now, I was in my bored room for some strange reason. I'm not even bored right now.

Finally! After waking up every hour, it was finally time to get up. I walked downstairs and Lynn was already down there. " Morning, Draco! Ready to go and get school supplies? I just got a letter of what we need!" he told me happily.

Oh, great! He's a morning person--I think. Anyway, I just got up from a bad night. " Well, not really," I told him grumpily.

" Draco! Come on!" he complained.

" Well, I don't want to be caught with my friends, enemies, or ANYONE with you!' I half-screamed at him.

"Fine," Lynn said weakly.

He then turned to where he was facing the opposite way of me. I don't know why but that made me feel bad so I decided to give in. "Fine, you win--I'll help you get school supplies. Let go and get dad!" I told him.

The first place we went was to get Lynn a wand--no one I knew would go in there. " I'll meet you guys later," my dad told me.

We then both stepped inside the wand shop. The first wand Lynn tried wasn't right and the second one Lynn tried was the right one. " How strange," said Mr. Ollivander. " This wand has the same unicorn tail hair as your brothers!"

"So?" I asked.

" Well, siblings don't usually own wands that are brothers!" he replied.

Great! Now my wand has a long lost twin too! Could this summer get any worse? We then left the wand shop and got the rest of our supplies. Luckily, I didn't see anyone I knew--not even Potter.

After we were done shopping, we decided to swing by the coffee shop. " All right," I said. " We are in here for coffee and then we are leaving, okay?"

"Fine," Lynn answered.

I think that is his favorite word. I then saw--oh no! Please not him! Anyone but him! It was Potter in blood and flesh. Just my luck he was headed my way. I then ducked under a table to hide. There is no way he is going to find out that I have a twin--no way!

It's a good thing that Lynn gels his hair back like me--I can't be seen by Potter with my hair all messy. Just then, I noticed that Lynn bumped into Potter. ' Don't blow it Lynn' I thought.

***Lynn***

I was walking through the shop to the counter when I noticed Draco leave my side. What is up with him? Just then, I bumped into a boy with messy, black hair. We both were knocked off our feet. " Oh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

" Malfoy!" he growled.

I got to my feet. "I'm sorry!" I repeated.

" You are NOT! What do you want anyway?" the boy asked, still on the ground.

I held out my hand. " Need help getting up?" I asked.

" NO!" the boy said, even more rudely by the minute.

He was acting as if I was going to harm him. " Are you okay?" I asked trying my best not to lose my temper.

" What's it to you? Like you care!" he told me, giving me the death look.

" I care! And I really mean I'm sorry too," I told him.

" Malfoy, shut up! And stop acting nice--you're scaring everybody," he told me.

Well, being nice really paid off that time didn't it? NOT! The rude boy then walked off and I began my search for Draco. All of a sudden, I felt somebody pull me under the table. " OW!" I complained.

I then faced--Draco. " What were you thinking?" he half-yelled at me.

Man! He must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He gets mad at you for nothing. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"NEVER--EVER be nice to P-him. He hates me---and he will hate you too, you got me?" he told me.

" Yes, sir! I can tell he hates me by the way he talked to me," I told him.

" Yeah, whatever, lets get out of her," he replied.


	4. Confusion

***Lynn***

As we walked out of the coffee shop, I decided to ask Draco something that had been bugging me all day. " Hey, Draco?" I asked.

"What?" he replied.

" Why do you have a maid instead of a house elf? I mean most people would have house elves do maid chores," I told him.

By now, Draco and I were standing outside of the coffee shop. " Well, Lynn, my dad doesn't trust house elves to clean our house so he hired a maid to do that work. In fact he only trusts the house elves to cook and run errands," Draco replied.

Okay, so at least my aunt wasn't the only one who was weird. " Okay, one more thing," I told Draco. " Why did your dad ring the doorbell? Couldn't he have just walked in since it was his house?"

" I guess he wanted to give the maid something to do. Plus, he probably wanted you to meet the maid." Draco told me shrugging.

I guess he didn't always know why his dad did the things he did. We then went off in search of Lucius. " Hey Dad! I'm ready to go!" Draco said as soon as we found him. " I-we go everything. New robes, books, everything, let's go!"

" Well, I'm looking at the brooms--I'm sure Lynn would like a new one," my dad told us.

A new broom? I had never even owned a broom at my old school. Instead of having Quidditch they had you take muggle subjects. I think part of the reason they didn't have Quidditch is because the school was so small. " Yeah, whatever! Let's go!" Draco told his dad.

What is with him? "Draco! Cool it! We've got all day. What do you need to do?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

" Um…I need to…use the rest room," he said. " I mean, they have really bad restrooms here, I mean they aren't very good." He answered.

I could tell that he was trying his best to make up a lie. That one had to be the worst one I had ever heard though. But why did he want to get home so soon? Then it hit me; he didn't want to run into another person that he knew. Obviously Draco was ashamed of me and didn't want to people to know about me. At least I get to watch Draco try to lie to his dad. "I'm not buying it, Draco!" Mr. Malfoy said," What's really up?" he asked.

" Nothing," Draco said as he crossed his arms.

He then went and sat on a bench and I walked into the store with my dad. " Now, what kind of broom do you want Lynn?" he asked.

" A firebolt," I replied.

" You sure you don't want a nicer one?" he asked.

" I'm sure," I told him.

He then took it to the counter and paid for it. We then came outside to where Draco was. " Are we ready yet?" he asked first thing.

" Draco! Please calm down!" dad replied.

" Yes, father," Draco said.

Man! How does he do that? I wouldn't say 'Yes, father', I would say 'Fine'. His dad probably makes him say it. Dad then gave some floo powder to Draco and I. I then got into a fireplace. " Malfoy Manor!" I bellowed.

I was soon back home and a few minutes later Draco and his dad had come back.

***Draco***

Well, the day came. The day that I go back to Hogwarts---with Lynx Allen Malfoy. Sorry--I just felt like saying his full name. I then boarded the Hogwarts Express and decided I might feel better if I went to torture the Dream Team.

I came up to Potter's usual compartment and leaned against the door that was slid open. I then folded my arms. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dream Team," I said. " Potter, you'll have to excuse me from that shop--I wasn't myself that day."

" Malfoy, go away!" Weasley the hot-head said.

" What's that you say? Weasley? You wish you were me because I have clean teeth? Why thank you! Oh, yes----the whole family uses the same toothbrush? Oh! You only get to brush once a day? How sad! Oh gross--oh please don't go on! I might hurl if you do!" I said, pretending to have a conversation with Weasley.

Ron Weasley was now bright red. He is so easy to make mad. I then turned to Granger. " And how are you, Granger? Reading Hogwarts: A History for the 50th time? Oh, what's that? You're not allowed to read at home? How sad! And you can't even eat chocolate at home? At least I can eat candy any time that I want to. Oh, Granger! You've resorted to sneaking candy out of stores to get your chocolate fix?" I cried out.

Pretending to have conversations with the Dream Team is so much fun. Unfortunately, Hermione was very calm. She just kept reading her book and didn't pay much attention to me. I then decided to torture the famous one. " Oh, what's that you say, Potter? " I went on. " The Dursley's don't feed you? Well, I do feel sorry for you! I must have a better life than all three of you put together. I get plenty of food, candy, and things. I can read if I want--and I brush my teeth three times a day." 

" MALFOY, GET OUT NOW!" Weasley growled.

Oh, this is just too good! I must say, I'm great at making up insults. " Why should I leave? Whatever did I do to you?" I asked sweetly.

Weasley and Potter were now on their feet. " Malfoy, get out now or.." Potter began.

"Or you'll what?" I interrupted him." Can't stand someone insulting you? You are sad, Potter!"

Weasley and Potter finally sat down in defeat and I smiled. " Well, goodbye dream team!" I told them as I left.

I walked out of the compartment and saw Lynn. "AAAH!" I screamed at the same time as he did.

I didn't scream loud though and neither did Lynn. " What are you doing here? You scared me!" I told him.

"You scared me, too!" he answered. " I'm just going to ask the conductor how much further it is."

"Whatever," I told him.

I then returned to my own compartment.

***Lynn***

Okay, I lied. I'm not a bad guy but I had to. I wasn't really going to visit the conductor. Instead I was going to have some fun exploring the train. My first stop--the compartment Draco had just left. I walked in and said 'hi'. I recognized one of the boys at once--it was the boy with messy, black hair. " What now, Malfoy!" complained a red-headed boy. 

How rude! What is with him! " What do you mean?" I asked.

" I mean you already tortured us enough!" he screamed.

" Why would I ever torture you?" I asked half-confused.

"Your not funny, Malfoy," said the boy with messy, black hair.

Man! This boy must really hate me--and I know why. He thinks I'm Draco. Why else would Draco have wanted to leave so quickly? Why else would these boys be saying 'you're back again!' " Listen! I'm not Draco!" I told them.

"Yeah, right! And I'm not Harry Potter!" said the boy with messy black hair.

" You're Harry Potter?" I asked. " THE Harry Potter? Man! To be Harry Potter, you sure are mean."

"Yeah, to be King Draco you sure are mean too," Harry said.

" But, I'm not Draco! I'm Lynx Allen Malfoy!" I told them.

I bet they won't believe me. " Oh, nice to meet you Lynx, so how come WE'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT YOU BEFORE?" Harry said.

Yep, they definitely don't believe me. " Oh, Draco's never told you about me? I thought he did--not that you'd be able to tell us apart or anything, but, I thought he did" I told them.

" Yeah, *LYNX*, we wouldn't be able to tell you apart from Draco because there is no Lynx! A poor choice of a name for your twin," Harry said.

I am growing to hate this kid by the minute. I could feel anger rising in my chest. "Let's see, should I do a spell on you or your twin?" he went on.

" Well, sorry! I didn't choose my name!" I told them, finally.

" Well, of course you didn't choose your name--your invisible friend over here, you chose his name." Harry told me. 

" My twin is not in this compartment. My twin is in his own compartment. He's not invisible, either. He's a *REAL* person! Don't call my twin invisible!" I told them almost yelling.

" Oh! Well, we are so sorry! Until we can see him, he is invisible, okay, *LYNX*?" Harry said.

" It's Lynn," I corrected him.

I shouldn't have said that and you'll know why in a minute. " OH! Now it's Lynn? That is a girls name. First it's Lynx, then Lynn--next it's going to be 'oh, my name is Andrew!' Oh, please. Draco, you're scaring everyone! Or should I say Lynn?" Harry told me.

" Harry? Keep it down, I'm reading!" said a girl that had not said anything yet.

" Hermione! You are--crazy! Reading at a moment like this--when Draco has gone nuts!" said the red-headed boy.

" You want to know who is nuts? You guys! You're all nuts!" I told them. " I can tell when I'm not needed. Good bye!" 

I then left the compartment. I sure hope Draco doesn't come back to their compartment--They'll be calling him Lynx! Then he'll know where I really went. When I got back to our compartment, Draco was playing exploding snap with Blaise (the only person who knows I exist). " Man! Whatever you do---don't go to Harry Potter's compartment!" I told Draco.

Wait a minute! What did I just say? " Oh, that's why you were gone so long?" Draco asked. "Thanks a lot, Lynn! You--"

" You know, forget what I just said! I was just joking around with you! I bet there's not even a Harry Potter on this train! He probably goes to a way better school than Hogwarts." I said.

Good cover-up, if I do say so myself. " I was gone so long because I was trying to catch the candy trolley. I don't want to miss out on all those goodies, you know," I told him. " Yum, Yum!"

" Oh," Draco said. " So, uh, can I have some of your candy? Where is it?" he asked.

" Oh, uh, well, all their candy looked gross!" I told him nervously.

" But, you like everything that I like," Draco pointed out.

He had a point there. "Well, you see the candy looked five days old," I told him, hoping that he would buy it.

" You know, it's funny, because I just tasted a piece of candy and it tasted fine. YOU ARE SO LYING!" Draco said. 

Great! I got caught. Just when you think your cover-up is great, it goes bad. " Oh, yeah? Well, at least I don't have to say father ten times a day!" I told him.

That'll shut him up--or not. " Well at--at least I don't have to wear contacts!" Draco retorted.

Man! You see I have a freckle in my left eye. I wear contacts because I'm embarrassed about it. Only Draco, his mom, his dad, and my Aunt know about it. " Okay, Okay, cool it Draco, okay?" I told him and we were quiet the rest of the trip.

I spent the rest of the trip thinking about what house I would get in.


	5. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor

***Draco***

As soon as we arrived at Hogwarts, I quickly got off the train and climbed into one of the horseless carriages while Lynn went off with that oaf Hagrid.The only thing Lynn knows how to do is mess up my life. I guess that's why dad sent him away. He messed up everybody's life.

After a few minutes, I got off the carriage and began to walk into the castle. " Hey Malfoy!" a voice called out.

I turned around and saw Granger, Potter, and Weasley all looking at me. They even had an evil smile on their faces. What do they know that I don't? I thought. " What do you want?" I asked them coldly.

" Oh, nothing, Draco or should I say *Lynx* I mean *Lynn*!" Weasley remarked.

" What? My name's not Lynn!" I told them.

" Oh, it's not is it? What is it this time? Melody?" asked Weasley.

" Oh, you're a girl now? Boy you really are crazy now! I think you should see Madame Pomfrey instead of going to the Great Hall!" Potter told me.

" Listen, my name is NOT Melody and I don't think I'm a girl! I don't know where you would get an idea like that from!" I angrily told them.

" From you when you told us you weren't Draco and you had a twin! I guess you're all better now and you aren't seeing invisible twins!" Weasley retorted.

That does it, I'm going to personally KILL Lynn! He made my enemies think I'm crazy and think I'm seeing things. " Listen, my twin is not invisible!" I told them as I went to the Great Hall.

" You really ought to see Madame Pomfrey since you still think you have a twin!" Potter yelled after me.

I then went over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise. After, McGonagall had went through the names of all the new first years she said, " Now, I am going to sort Lynx Malfoy who transferred here from California School of Traditional Magic." 

As I scooted over to make room for Lynn the whole room got dead quiet. I think they were trying to decide whether that was really Lynn or me pretending to be a new student. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch Lynn get sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled much to my surprise.

I lifted up my head in shock! " What?" I cried out.

" Chill, Draco it's not the end of the world!" Blaise told me.

" Yes, it is! Twins are supposed to be in the same house!" I informed him.

By the time food had appeared on my plate, I had totally lost my appetite. I'd bet 10 galleons that Lynn told the hat to not put him in Slytherin--Father will be so disappointed that he'll be sent away again. At least, I hope so.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see what the little traitor was doing. Lynn was sitting by Potter. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were laughing and talking together. " Why that little…" I mumbled under my breath.

I can't stand Lynn! My heart was pounding so hard; it felt like it would just pop right out of my chest. I can see why dad got rid of him in the first place--but why he wanted him back, I'll never know. I decided that I'd better scoot back over--Lynn wouldn't be sitting next to me.

Today had to be the worst day of my entire life. After about ten minutes of picking at my food, I decided to go to the common room. I got up and walked slowly past the Gryffindor table on purpose, hoping to hear Lynn say something nasty about me or my father. I didn't hear anything for a second and then," What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

I recognized the voice at once. It was the famous Harry Potter. I turned to face my own brother, Potter, Weasley and Granger all sitting together. I smiled nastily and said, " Oh, why hi there, Lynn!" 

I then pulled him out of the Great Hall! " What exactly were you thinking when you got sorted?" I snapped.

I then gripped his robes and pushed him against the wall so he wouldn't escape. " I wasn't thinking anything---I was thinking about what house I'd be in!" he replied nervously.

Like I believe that! Please! " You are totally lying!" I yelled as I pushed him a little harder.

" Sorry! I'd love to tell you more but your stepping on my foot and trying to murder me!" he informed me.

I got off his foot and let go of him. " No wonder you're a Slytherin! Trust me I didn't think anything up there, but that I wanted to be sorted! I'm sorry that I didn't think what you wanted me to think!" he told me.

I had a strange feeling that the Dream Team was watching us but who cares? " First of all, I don't want to murder you, just hurt you! Second of all, you're lying through your teeth and third of all, why were you talking to the enemy?" I half-screamed at him.

" Hey, listen! He's your enemy not mine!" Lynn screamed back.

" Oh! So Harry Potter's your friend?" I asked.

"Duh! He *likes* me. He said he was sorry that he thought that I was you on the train and now we are friends," he told me.

I then stepped away from Lynn, I'd heard enough. " I AM embarrassed to be related to you!" I told him as I walked away.


	6. The Unexpected Visitor

***Lynn***

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. My arms ached from where Draco had gripped them so tight. He sure had some strength. I closed my eyes and began to think about my sorting and how Harry and I had our first real conversation.

" Now, I am going to sort Lynx Malfoy, who transferred here from California School of Traditional Magic," said the Professor who introduced herself as McGonagall.

As I walked up to the stool everybody the whole room became dead quiet. I could feel hundred's of eyes upon me. '_ Ah, another Malfoy!_ ' a voice said inside my head after I had put the hat on.

' AAAH! Get out of my head you creep! My thoughts are entirely private!' I thought.

_' Relax, I'm just trying to sort you! Now what house should you be in? You are a hard one indeed' _the hat told me.

' Hard? How hard can it be to sort me?' I asked the hat.

_' Well, you are quite smart so Ravenclaw could suit you and you definitely are a brave one. Oh, and I also see that you are a cunning one' _the hat replied.

' Smart? But I do horrible in English and Social Studies! And what houses are you thinking about putting me in?' I inquired.

_' Oh but you are smart you had high grades at your old school in the wizarding subjects. I don't take those muggle subjects into account. Now let me see, would you do better in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin?' _the hat mused.

' This is so weird! I mean I'm having a conversation with a hat," I thought.

" GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out.

I got up and made my way over to the Gryffindor table. While walking over there I heard a lot of " A Malfoy? In Gryffindor? No Way!"

I smiled as I sat down across from Harry Potter, who was rude to me on the train. I was probably the first Malfoy in Gryffindor which if you think about it is pretty cool. " So I guess you really are Draco's twin?" Harry asked.

" Yep, that would me!" I told him.

" That's so incredible! I bet you know all his dirty little secrets," said Ron.

" Um…No," I told him. " I haven't really known him all that long. I was banished from the Malfoy household when I was seven and just came back over the summer. So I hardly remember a lot about my parents and brother."

They all nodded. " Let's start new!" Harry said. " Hi, I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

He was now holding out his hand. I laughed and said, " I'm Lynn Malfoy!"

" These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry told me pointing to them when he said their name.

" We're really sorry that we thought you were Draco!" Harry apologized

" It's okay," I told them.

" So what was your old school like?" Hermione asked.

I then launched into discussion about all the subjects we had to take. After I told her all about my school that's when Draco came up to me.

I then opened my eyes and walked back into the Great Hall and sat back down. " So what did he want?" Ron asked. 

" Are you okay?" Harry asked.

" I'm fine, Draco just wanted to express his unhappiness of me getting into Gryffindor," I explained.

" I can just see him now," Ron said.

A few minutes later, we all went up to our dorms. I put my stuff under a bed that was between Harry and Ron's beds.

On my way to the Great Hall the next morning, I saw the last person I wanted to see--my father. " Ah, Lynx! Just the person I came to see!" he said as soon as he saw me.

" Dad, it's Lynn not Lynx!" I reminded him.

He then glared at me for the first time since I had come back. " I don't care what you like to be called. From now on, I'll call you by your proper name," dad told me.

" But, I thought you said you didn't mind calling me Lynn!" I argued.

" Well, that was all an act! From now on I will treat like an Malfoy. I must say that I'm very disappointed that you got into Gryffindor. But no matter, I've never trusted that old hat. Here are my rules, Lynx: you will not hang around riffraff and you will start taking lessons from Draco on how to act like a Malfoy!" he told me.

" An act? How could you trick me into thinking you were a nice man? And anyway, what do you consider riffraff? I'll need to know that so I can know who to make friends with! Why on earth do I need to take lessons on becoming a Malfoy?" I asked incredulously.

" Listen, Lynx I was in Slytherin and tricking people is one of my specialties. You should learn right now that riffraff is anyone who loves muggles or is muggleborn. You need these lessons so that you will learn to appreciate where you come from. Plus, if you don't the Malfoy line can't possibly continue," dad replied.

I rolled my eyes. " Get real! Draco will probably continue the line so stop worrying about me."

" Lynx this is for your own good. I'm only doing this so that you don't wind up like your mother's cousin or her sister! Besides you are to inherit part of the Malfoy fortune," he explained.

"Fine!" I told him.

Dad then bid me a good day and then left. I leaned against the wall as thoughts began to surface. ' I hate my dad! I wish I had never left Aunt Monica's house. I mean it's rude to treat people different just because they have parents who like a certain thing or are muggles!' I thought.

I wished I could meet Mum's cousin. I bet he could give me a ton of advice on how to handle this idiotic family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

******Draco******

" I can't believe you ratted Lynn out!" Blaise said as we walked down to the Great Hall.

" Oh, please! Dad was going to find out anyway. I just hope he sends Lynn back on the next train to the states!" I told him.

" What do you have against Lynn?" Blaise asked.

" Nothing, it's just that ever since he arrived, Dad has been acting all weird. Besides, he doesn't even act like a Malfoy!" I replied.

" If you say so! " Blaise said as he walked into the Great Hall.

I was about to sit down at the Slytherin table when I saw Lynn leaning against the wall. " Hey what's up?" I asked him.

" Oh, nothing besides the fact that your father is huge jerk!" Lynn told me.

I glared at him. I mean it's one thing for me to not think of Lynn as my twin but another thing for Lynn to. " He's your father too!" I retorted.

" I'm sorry! He's never been a father to me. I mean, what kind of father just decides he doesn't want and sends you away? What kind of father tells you that you have to act a certain way in order to be considered his son?" Lynn replied. " I'll start referring to him as Dad now if it'll make you happy Draco! After all you are my tutor."

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" Oh, you didn't know?" Lynn asked.

" I didn't know I was supposed to be your tutor. What am I tutoring you in? Potions?" I asked hopefully.

" Not even close. You're supposed to teach me how to be a Malfoy. Dad told me just this morning when he came to visit." Lynn told me.

I groaned. What a great way to spend my extra time. Tutoring my twin--who is an absolute disgrace to--wait a minute that must be why I'm tutoring him! " Well, meet me Fridays in the dungeons at 6:00," I told him.

We then went our separate ways. As soon as I sat down Blaise said, " What were you and Lynn talking about?"

" About how I'm supposed to tutor him!' I replied.

" What does he need tutoring for?"

" Apparently my dad thinks that if I teach him how to act like a Malfoy he won't turn out to be a black sheep. Personally I think it's too late for that!" I replied.

" Oh, here's your schedule Draco!" Blaise said as he handed me a piece of paper.

" Great!" I moaned as I looked at it. " We have three classes with the Gryffindors this year--Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. McGonagall's bad enough without adding Gryffindors into the mix." 


	7. The Detention

Draco Malfoy  
  
I groaned as I marched towards the dorms. Today we had the worst schedule in the world. We had Transfigurations, Potions and I had Arithmancy. Luckily for me, I definitely wouldn't have that class with Lynn. I doubt he would be smart enough to take Arithmancy. I quickly found my Potions and Transfiguration book and deposited them into my bag. Then I got my Arithmancy book out of my trunk and put it into my bag.  
I then walked into McGonagall's class and sat down beside Blaise and Theo. "What took you so long?" Theo asked.  
" Unlike you, I don't bring my books to breakfast!" I told him.  
Just as Theo was about to answer me, the bell rang and class started. "Okay, today we will learn about animagi. First you will be put into partners. Each group will write down everything they already may know about the subject. If you don't know what an animagus is, write down what you think it is." McGonagall told us.  
'Great! Another boring class with McGonagall. She is so boring and needs to get a life!' I thought.  
" Knott and Lynn," McGonagall said.  
Theo then got up and went towards Lynn. 'Please let me be with someone besides the dream team.' I thought.  
"Draco and Potter," McGonagall announced.  
I slid down in my seat and glanced over at Potter. Potter is so lazy, I mean he just sat there. I slowly got up since I really wasn't in the mood for a detention with McGonagall. She has worst detentions in the world. I then slammed my books on the desk next to Potter's. "Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said sternly.  
" Sorry, Professor," I apologized.  
"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Potter asked vindictively.  
Oh so now Potter starts caring. I'll bet you ten galleons he doesn't really care. I just rolled my eyes and Potter said, " Twin troubles? Is it Lynn--he got you down?"  
" Would you just---like you even care! I'll bet you're enjoying every minute of this whole mess. What has he told you anyway?" I asked angrily.  
Potter just smiled as he got out a quill. " Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked.  
Is it just me or has Potter gotten cockier than last year? Or maybe he's trying to play with my mind. Oh well, I don't even care. I'll get him back eventually. " So, Malfoy what's an animagus?" Potter asked.  
"Finally, something the Great Harry Potter doesn't know!" I exclaimed.  
" I know what one is, I want to see what you think," Potter replied icily.  
" Oh, fine! It's someone who can turn into an animal at will!" I replied.  
Potter just nodded and wrote something down on his paper. I looked over at Lynn and felt my heart jump into my throat. Why that little-he is so rude. First he befriends my enemies and now he's friends with my friends. Lynn and Theo were smiling and looking like they had known each all their lives. "Malfoy!" Potter said.  
I looked back towards Potter. "What?" I snapped.  
" Pay attention, Malfoy! Who are you staring at?" Potter asked.  
" None of your business," I replied.  
Finally after what seemed like forever, it was time for me to go to Arithmancy. "So how was your quality time with Scarboy?" Blaise asked.  
"Terrible," I replied. "At least Theo had a good time,"  
"Oh, please! You make Lynn sound like a criminal but he's not. I think what you need is to spend some time with him." Theo replied.  
I glared at him. Why does everyone in the whole school like Lynn? He's not a saint for crying out loud. I walked into the Arithmancy classroom and what I saw made me want to scream. Lynn was seated at my seat. The one I always sit at. " Get up!" I told Lynn.  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
"This is my seat," I informed him.  
"Really?" Lynn asked as he examined the seat. "That's funny because I don't see your name on it anywhere."  
I quickly took out my wand and was about to place a really nasty curse on Lynn when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" a voice asked.  
I turned around and saw Professor Vector, the Arithmancy professor, standing in front of me. "No," I replied.  
"Really? Because it looks like you two are arguing and Draco I do believe you know my rules about fighting," she replied.  
"Yes, professor!" I told.  
" And that means you two will serving a detention polishing trophies tonight at 8:00 p.m. sharp," she replied.  
I groaned as I took my seat. This was great, just great! A detention with my twin. "I can't believe this!" I grumbled.  
"What happened?" Theo asked.  
"Vector just gave me a detention with Lynn. We are going to spend some quality brotherly time polishing trophies tonight," I replied.  
  
**  
"This is all your fault!" I told Lynn while polishing a trophy.  
"My fault? How is this my fault?" Lynn half-screamed.  
"Well, if you hadn't of stole my seat this wouldn't have happened. What's wrong with you? First you steal my enemies and are nice to them. Then you steal my friends and now you steal my favorite spots to sit!" I told him.  
"Oh, please!" Lynn exclaimed as he picked up another trophy. " Can't you take responsibility for your own actions?"  
" I think it's time you learn a little bit about Malfoy's. Rule number 1: Never take responsibility for your own actions. Always blame stuff on someone else even if they are completely innocent." I informed him.  
"Well, that's a really neat rule," Lynn commented.  
I put down my trophy and picked up a new and a light bulb went off in my head. I had a really neat idea. " Hey, Lynn?" I asked.  
"What?" Lynn asked.  
" I have a great idea," I told him. 


	8. Draco's Evil Plan

_Lynn Malfoy_

"I have a great idea," Draco told me.

"What?" I asked with a groan.

Knowing Draco, it would probably be something that created more work for me and less for him. Draco's so called great idea could turn out to be 'Lynn you finish this detention by yourself and I'll go have fun!'

"Let's switch places!" Draco declared proudly.

Instead of answering him, I focused on the trophy I was polishing. Draco's idea was even more ridiculous than anything I could have imagined. I mean—switch places with him?

He's just jealous that I'm friends with Harry, Ron, and _his_ friends. He probably thinks I've got it better than him. As if—at least Father loves him. "So…what do you think?" Draco prodded when I didn't reply.

"Where do I start? How about with the fact that you are a bloody idiot," I said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"You heard me," I told him.

Why couldn't this detention have ended hours ago? Then, I wouldn't be having this discussion with my twin. Draco glared at me and slammed his latest trophy down on the shelf. I was surprised it didn't break. "Careful. Don't want to break one of Filch's trophies. If you think this is bad; imagine having him for detention every night. I'd wager a detention with him is one of the worst. He seems like a nightmare!" I commented.

"Yeah…I heard you. What I don't get is how I'm an idiot for suggesting we switch places. I mean, what's the use of being identical if we don't swap places? Haven't you read any books about twins? They always switch and it's always bloody fantastic. Not to mention it would be fun to pretend to be someone else for a while! 'sides it's the easiest way for you to learn how to be a Malfoy," Draco explained rationally.

I put down my trophy and folded my arms. " You think I'm going to fall for that rubbish? Oh, puh-lease!" I retorted.

"Oh, come on! It'll be easier to teach you how to be a real Malfoy this way. We won't have to have weekly meetings or anything!" Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. Does Draco really think I'm falling for any of this? If he does, then I do feel sorry for him. "Would you look at the time? This detention's over. Well, I'd better go. Harry and Ron are waiting for me. It was nice catching up with you Draco!" I exclaimed as I began to leave.

"Lynn!" Draco replied grabbing my arm.

"What is your problem?"

"At least answer me before you leave for your perfe—your dorm," he answered.

"How about—I'll think about it?" I questioned.

Draco let out a sigh. Guess he thought I would jump at the chance to be the Great Draco Malfoy. Well, think again Draco. It takes a whole lot more than a load of bollicks to convince me to switch places with my rude twin. "That's not good enough!"

"Well, it'll have to be," I told him. "I'll give you my answer soon though."

With that, I left and went up to the Gryffindor dorm and found Harry and Ron talking to a man who looked like he hadn't been around a mirror in years. "Hey Harry, Ron! Who are you talking to?" I greeted.

Before anyone could answer the strange man blurted out, "Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

A laugh escaped my lips before I had a chance to stop it. " You think Draco would want to spend his precious time here in the Gryffindor common room? That's original!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so much like him. I haven't seen Draco in a couple of years, though. I'm Sirius Black, by the way," the man told me as he held out his hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Lynn Malfoy, the twin of Draco Malfoy. You don't have to apologize about thinking I was Draco. It happens all the time," I replied.

At least I'm not Draco yet. I don't know about a week from now. Draco's likely to spend tonight coming up with a list of reasons why I should pretend to be him. That or he'll come up with a way to blackmail me into doing. I guess I could always do it, pretend to be him, and then ruin his entire existence. That could be fun.

"I see," he stated.

"So how does Harry and Ron know you?" I questioned.

"Sirius is my godfather," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see. My Aunt Monica was sort of my godmother. I mean, after I was kicked out she did have to raise me," I mumbled.

"You were raised by Monica?" Sirius interrogated with a twinkle in his eye.

Why do I get the feeling that this Sirius dude knows a whole lot about the Malfoy family? "Yeah…did you know her?" I answered with a question.

Sirius didn't say anything for several long uncomfortable minutes. Instead, he stared at me and then at the wall. He kept looking back and forth between the wall and me. I think he was trying to decide how much he should tell me. "Monica was, uh, 2 years below me at Hogwarts. She was in the same year as my cousin, Narcissa," he finally told me.

I couldn't say anything for the longest time. It was like I was floating on a cloud and bells were chiming in my head. Sirius Black was related to me! He was one of the blood traitors my father had told me about. I was related to Harry's cool godfather. One thing was for certain; I had no idea how to react to this news. Should I hug him or scream? Should I dance or jump up and down?

"How about that? Small world, eh?" I said.

I sat down and began to ponder Draco's plan. I needed to come up with a good way to turn it down. I needed a convincing reason other than the fact that I believed he was only doing it because he was jealous of me.


End file.
